vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ra (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Silve-Ra-Do= |-|Solar Sentinel= |-|Solar Eclipse= |-|Alienware= |-|Ra'merica= Summary Without the sun, there would be no light, no warmth, no life. Without Ra, there would be no sun. Ra is a guardian, the keeper of Ma’at - order and truth, and master of the sun. Each day he sails across the sky in a golden ship, and each night traverses the underworld, bringing light and warmth to the dead beneath the horizon. For those in the scorched South, Ra was the first God, creator of earth and sky and father to all other Gods. But Ra’s time is fading like a twilight sky. His descendants have grown in power and prominence and seek to replace him as the figure of authority. His own granddaughter, Isis, cleverly poisoned him by secretly summoning a viper under his feet. When he stepped on it, the serpent’s venomous bite poisoned him. Isis promised to heal Ra if he revealed to her his True Name. At first, he refused, for knowledge of his True Name would give Isis unparalleled power over him, but as the pain mounted, Ra was forced to relent. Isis kept her word and Ra was healed, though the cost may have been too high. Light can heal, but light can also burn, and the great protector is showing signs of wrath not seen since mankind’s insolence. In that rare moment of anger, Ra sent his daughter, Hathor, in the form of a lion, to devour the people. However, he ended her bloody feeding before she consumed all mankind. This time, his burning gaze is set on the other Gods. When his wrath finally cools, nothing may be left but ash. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Ra, The Sun God Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Older than the Universe Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of the Sun, Pantheon Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Light Manipulation (Can control and embodies the light of the sun), Fire Manipulation, Aura and Explosion Manipulation (Via Divine Light, can emit an aura of divine light that will explode and damage his enemies), Heat Manipulation, Healing (Via Solar Blessing and by himself), Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create worlds and stars), Life Manipulation (Can give life to lesser beings, including lesser gods), Portal Creation (Can open portals within and between realms), Statistics Amplification (For himself and his allies, via Speed of Light and Solar Blessing), Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Enhanced Senses (Can see across creation, into hidden places and mist-shrouded realms where none have travelled and can naturally sense ), Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Superior to all the other Egyptian Gods as a Pantheon Leader. Fight against the Serpent of Chaos Apophis each night to prevent him from devouring existence itself. Comparable to other Pantheon Leaders like Zeus and Amaterasu) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Odin) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar ("Carries the Sun" in his Chariot) Striking Strength: Universal Clas+ (Can harm other Pantheon Leaders and comparable beings) Durability: Universe level+ (Endured a violente beating from Ares. Can take hits from beings comparable to him) Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Likely Stellar (Is the Sun itself) Standard Equipment: His staff, Starter/Core Items (Vampiric Shroud, Chronos' Pendant, Shoes of the Magi, Obsidian Shard, Spear of the Magus, Spear of Desolation, Mana Potion) Intelligence: Very high (He is the king of the Egyptian Gods) Weaknesses: Those who know his true name have control over him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Ra Fires a blast of light from his staff. *'Speed of Light:' Every time Ra uses an ability, his movement speed is increased. *'Celestial Beam:' Ra summons a moving beam of intense light from the sky, doing damage to anyone caught under the beam. *'Divine Light:' Light starts to emanate from Ra, Stacking a Slow every .5s on enemies near him, and twice as fast on enemies facing him. After 2s, the light detonates, doing damage and increasing the Slow duration. Any enemies facing Ra at the time of the explosion are also Blinded. *'Solar Blessing:' Ra summons a pillar of blessed light. Allies inside the blessing are healed every second. Enemies are damaged every second. *'Searing Pain:' Ra calls on the power of the sun to decimate his foes in an extreme blast of heat in front of him, doing damage to all enemies unlucky enough to find themselves in the path. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Birds Category:Tier 4 Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users